


Porque es el Señor de Invernalia

by agentemind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, damn it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y entre jarras de cerveza, gritos y canciones, Robb bosteza y, cuando alza la vista, Theon sonríe. Porque sabe que él lo ha hecho primero. Porque sabe que le estaba mirando. Que nunca deja de mirarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque es el Señor de Invernalia

**Author's Note:**

> what are tags?

Es como un zumbido en la nuca. Como una llamada de alerta.

Como escalofríos colándose a través de la piel y metiéndose tan dentro que jamás lograrás olvidar la sensación que dejan a su paso.

Robb sabe que es peligroso y aparta la mirada cuando nota esos ojos sonrientes en su dirección.

Un “mi señor” y una reverencia burlona que logra atrapar su visión periférica y está un paso más cerca del borde.

Busca a su hermano con la mirada, a su verdadero hermano. No quiere pensar en él como parte de su familia y necesita una prueba que confirme su nombre, el de su sangre. Bran está en la torre con Hodor. Jon está demasiado lejos para ayudarle a recordar lo que debes sentir cuando miras a un hermano.

Está en una sala llena de hombres, alcohol y armas y solamente puede ver a Theon Greyjoy. Solamente puede balancear sus ojos en esa sonrisa que esconde verdad y mentira por igual, de esa forma que te obliga a odiarla y querer sumergirte en ella hasta perder todo el aire de tus pulmones.

Escuchar su risa por encima de todas las voces sólo reduce la distancia entre la espada y el vacío al que debe negarse a caer.

Y entre jarras de cerveza, gritos y canciones, Robb bosteza y, cuando alza la vista, Theon sonríe.

Porque sabe que él lo ha hecho primero.

Porque sabe que le estaba mirando.

Que nunca deja de mirarle.

Porque es como si estuviese sobre el fuego, con las yemas de los dedos tan cerca de las llamas que el calor no se queda en la superficie. Porque el calor se le mete tan dentro que tiene que concentrarse para seguir respirando, para negarse a devolverle la sonrisa.

Tiene que negarse.

Pero Robb tiene que quedarse hasta que haya caído dormido el último de sus vasallos, porque es el señor de Invernalia y porque es su obligación. Y porque está atrapado allí intenta que Theon se vaya primero.

Theon ha empezado a compartir historias sobre sus conquistas y Robb necesita que se vaya primero.

Pero separa los labios y se siente incapaz de articular palabra, de pronunciar su nombre. Tiene la garganta tan seca que ni todo el agua de los Siete Reinos podría devolverle su voz. Y sin darse cuenta trata de aclararla y llama la atención de algunos de sus hombres.

Y de repente todo el mundo le está mirando.

Y él le está mirando tan fijamente que podría desnudarle con la mirada si quisiese.

Y Robb tiene que fingir que no desea que lo haga.

Y mira hacia otro lado.

Un “¿os encontráis bien, mi señor?” y todas las miradas se transforman en una preocupación que lo abruma.

No más ojos. No necesita más ojos sobre él.

Y Theon Greyjoy da un paso hacia adelante.

Y Robb no recuerda cómo llegó hasta su cuarto, pero está sentado en su cama, solo.

Y llaman a la puerta, dos golpes suaves que no esperan a que responda antes de abrirla. Y Robb baja la mirada hasta el suelo. Porque no. No necesita a Theon en su cuarto, trayéndole agua, preocupándose por él y mirándole con esos ojos que hacen que todo el aire que le rodea pese más que Hielo la primera vez que intentó alzarla.

Pero toma el vaso cuando él se lo tiende.

Y el silencio se mueve más deprisa que el corazón de Robb.

¿Cuándo ha dejado de ser el hombre que esperan que sea para convertirse en una niña enamoradiza incapaz de mantener la compostura ante sus vasallos? Se lo pregunta, pero teme la respuesta.

“Soy el señor de Invernalia”.

Y lo dice sin darse cuenta de que está pensando en voz alta.

Y sin darse cuenta de que Theon ha arqueado las cejas, inquisitivo.

Pero el silencio no dura tanto.

“Eres el señor de Invernalia”.

Y lo dice con esa voz. Esa voz que ni siquiera su padre ha escuchado jamás. La voz de Theon Greyjoy el futuro señor de las Islas del Hierro, la voz del Greyjoy más duro, del que no hace bromas ni se ríe en el centro sangriento de una masacre.

Esa voz que solamente ha escuchado sobre mapas cuando la sala ya se ha vaciado y solamente podrá escucharle él. La voz del Theon Greyjoy que no vacila, que tiene las ideas tan claras y tan vacías de impertinencia adolescente que le obliga a envidiarla.

La voz que Robb debería tener frente a sus hombres.

Pero Theon no está hablando a sus vasallos.

Y cuando Robb alza el rostro se encuentra con esa mirada.

Y no quiere tener tiempo de analizar cada recuerdo que tenga de ella.

Porque quiere dejar de pensar el tiempo suficiente para ser todo lo libre que siempre ha deseado.

Pero Robb no se mueve.

Porque hay demasiadas posibilidades.

Todo a punto de resquebrajarse con cualquier movimiento.

Y Theon ríe.

Apenas unos segundos, no con la indiferencia habitual. Una risa entre dientes que parece dar vueltas alrededor de Robb de la misma forma que un depredador rodearía a su presa antes de acabar con ella.

“No os tenía por un cobarde, mi señor”.

Y no hay ni un atisbo de Theon Greyjoy en esa voz ronca que hace temblar todo su cuerpo.

Pero Robb no tiene tiempo de responder, de enfrentarse a la insolencia repentina de su amigo. No tiene tiempo de nada porque los dedos de Theon recorren la línea de su mandíbula y tiene que concentrarse en respirar más de lo que jamás logrará admitir.

Y Theon sonríe.

Y Robb desea que sea así para siempre.

Que pese el aire. Que su corazón lata tan deprisa que la sangre le encienda las venas y le de la fuerza que necesita para ponerse en pie. Pero Theon enreda sus dedos entre los rizos de sus cabellos rojizos y se inclina tanto que puede sentir su aliento rozarle el rostro.

“Robb”.

Y su voz es un susurro que le acaricia la piel antes de que sus labios se toquen.

Y quiere decirlo también. Quiere decir su nombre y hacer que eso sea real y no una de sus pesadillas.

Pero los dientes de su amigo han separado sus labios y su lengua ha tocado la suya y toda esa humedad, sentir como su saliva se mezcla con la de Theon, como le ha quitado el vaso de las manos sin dejar de moverse en su boca, como ha conseguido que su espalda caiga sobre las pieles de su cama sin que se diese cuenta; todo ello hace que su mente se nuble y todo el dolor de su cuerpo se acumule en una sola zona.

Pero Robb no lo entiende.

Entiende sus deseos porque ha pasado demasiadas noches cuestionándoselos.

Pero no entiende sentir el muslo de Theon entre sus piernas, su propio muslo entre las piernas de Theon y eso. Porque Theon siempre le ha tratado como a un hermano y no se besa así a los hermanos.

Los hermanos no te hacen sentir así.

Y cuando se separan sus labios en busca de aire, puede ver ese brillo oscuro en los ojos que lo miran tan de cerca. Y ese “deja de pensar, Stark” que Theon sigue de un movimiento de su pierna que le hace tener que contener un gemido responde a cualquier pregunta que quiera hacerse.

Y quiere hacerse demasiadas.

Pero Theon vuelve a sus labios mientras sus manos se cuelan bajo el jubón.

Y su piel reacciona a cada ínfimo roce de esos dedos que siente tan fríos entonces, arrancándole suspiros que mueren en labios de Greyjoy, que sonríe jugando a atrapar la lengua de Robb con la suya.

Sus cuerpos tan juntos a través de la ropa.

“Th-Theon...” , murmura Robb.

Pero es más un gemido que un murmullo, más sus deseos que la obligación de callar sus sentimientos.

Y Theon desciende por su cuerpo mientras sube la molesta ropa y besa su ombligo, muerde las líneas de sus costillas y se divierte en sus pezones como lo haría con una mujer.

Y Robb no puede negar los escalofríos de placer que le recorren el cuerpo.

No puede negar su cuerpo arqueándose cuando su boca ha llegado a sus pantalones.

Y Theon vuelve a reír.

Y su ronca voz vuelve a hacer temblar el mundo.

“¿Qué queréis de mí, mi señor?”.

Y puede ver su sonrisa.

Y Robb no sabe por dónde empezar.


End file.
